Adrian McCallum
For the American professional wrestler also known as '''Lionheart', see Chris Jericho.'' | birth_place = Cambridge, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Colin McKay | debut = 2002 | retired = 2019 }} Adrian McCallum (December 17, 1982 - June 19, 2019) was an English professional wrestler who worked under the name Lionheart. He made his debut in 2002 for British Championship Wrestling in Barrhead. He spent several years expanding his resume on the Scottish Wrestling scene in companies Premier British Wrestling, Insane Championship Wrestling, Scottish Wrestling Alliance and more. He made his English debut for WrestleZone Wrestling as well as his Irish debut for Irish Whip Wrestling in 2004, joining fellow BCW alumni Drew Galloway as a regular on the English companies shows. He continued his expansion within England by competing for various other promotions before landing in the now defunct One Pro Wrestling (1PW) in 2006. He would eventually become the group's last ever World heavyweight Champion in 2011. In that same year, Lionheart made history by becoming the first British wrestler to compete for both TNA and WWE in the same year, an as yet unmatched accolade. He retired at the end of 2012, after failing to secure a full-time contract with either promotion, however returned a short time later to mixed reviews. In 2013, he began an online feud with then TNA superstar AJ Styles, which resulted in a grudge match between the two in March 2014. In the same match, Lionheart suffered a broken neck in two places after taking the Styles Clash while tucking his head. Wrestling Facts *'Finishing moves' :*''Frog Splash'' *'Signature moves' :*Rock Bottom :*Superkick *'Stables' :*GM-Pire with Kid Fite and Liam Thomson :*Gold Label with James Scott, Red Lightning and Wolfgang Championships and Accomplishments *'British Championship Wrestling' :*British Championship Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*British Championship Wrestling Openweight Championship (1 time) *'Danish Pro Wrestling' :*DPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Insane Championship Wrestling' :*ICW Zero-G Championship (2 times) :*ICW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'1 Pro Wrestling' :*1PW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Premier British Wrestling' :*PBW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*PBW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Wolfgang *'Preston City Wrestling' :*Preston City Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'Real Deal Wrestling' :*RDW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Scottish Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA Scottish Heavyweight Championship (2 times) External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile at Wrestling Data.com Category:2019 deaths Category:2019 retirements Category:1982 births Category:2002 debuts Category:British wrestlers Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:British Hybrid Wrestling alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Norddeutschland alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Complete Revolutionary Wrestling alumni Category:DAM Promotions alumni Category:Danish Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:LDN Wrestling alumni Category:Legend Wrestling League alumni Category:Midlands Professional Wrestling alumni Category:NWA UK Hammerlock alumni Category:New Generation Wrestling alumni Category:Phoenix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Power Trip Wrestling alumni Category:Premier British Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling 101 alumni Category:Pro Wrestling 4 U alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Elite alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Showdown alumni Category:Real Deal Wrestling alumni Category:Scottish School Of Wrestling alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Shooting Star Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Triple Team Promotions alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestle Zone Wrestling alumni Category:TNA Gut Check Category:Male wrestlers Category:1PW World Heavyweight Champions Category:World Of Sport Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestlers who have died